Proyecto E XY ::
by Sereitei
Summary: .Cap.2 Yaoi 10000. 0 plastas. Golden, Stronger, Ahum, Datashh, Sleep y combinaciones. XP Puros chicos todos juntos, demasiadas hormonas y la prohibicion mas irracional: ¡Prohibido el sexo! ¿Aguantaran?, quieras o NO XP
1. Conejillos de Indias: Señores ¡¿Quien!

····················································································································

**.:. Proyecto E. XY .:.**

By: eX.Dream

····················································································································

**Cáp. 1_ Conejillos de Indias:_** _Señores ¡¿Quien quiere ser mamá?!

* * *

_

_--¡¿Qué¡¡¿Prohibido el sexo?!!_

La pregunta retumbó dentro de las cuatro paredes blancas, adornadas por suntuosos cuadros modernistas, concordantes a los seis sillones forrados en rojo vino, alrededor y en contrastante con la mesa de vidrio negro, y en los cuales se hallaban sentados hasta hacia un momento, 11 personas, de las cuales después de la dicha pregunta, solo 4 se dignaron a permanecer en su lugar.

Pero como la pregunta no nos dice mucho más que una "ligera" molestia por parte de los actuales, primero, concedámonos pues la presentación del elenco:

**………………..."Sujeto de Experimentación 1-A"………………...**

_Individuo 1: __**Tezuka Kunimitsu**__-seme_

_Edad:_ 26 años

_Trabajo:_ Profesor del área de Derecho de la Universidad de Tokio (Abogado).

Conocido por su porte serio más de nacimiento que por serlo en si. De cabello y ojos avellanados –gafas ligeras-, es del tipo noble y caballeroso, con tintes justicieros no al punto heroico, si no al de un capitán por excelencia dentro de algún equipo, lo cual seria bueno, si practicara algún deporte aparte de la caza furtiva de alumnos fuera de clase.

_Individuo A: __**Fuji Syuuke**__-uke_

_Edad:_ 26 años

_Trabajo:_ Psicólogo.

Bastante afamado para su edad, considerado un genio. Este joven sea ganado la reputación de tener unos ojos milagrosos de soberbio azul cielo… acerca de este echo no se tienen mas datos, dado que sus pacientes guardan el secreto como si morir con ello fuera lo mejor, incluso el encargado de hacer el test, al pedirle que abriera los ojos para saber el color, evitó hacer anotaciones mas especificas. De sonrisa eterna y de carácter amable… todo un misterio…

**………………... "Sujeto de Experimentación 2-B"………………...**

_Individuo 2: __**Oishi Syuichiroh**__-seme_

_Edad:_ 26 años

_Trabajo:_ Escritor de Romance y Ficción (Literato).

Es una persona altruista y responsable a un punto alarmante en ocasiones. Siempre preocupado por sus seres queridos, puede llegar al punto extremo de la rigidez y la flexibilidad, tal cual madre. De cabellos azabache –peinado raro- y mirada aceitunada.

_Individuo B__**: Eiji Kikumaru**__-uke_

_Edad:_ 26 años

_Trabajo:_ Profesor del área de Historia de la Universidad de Tokio (Historiador).

Despreocupado chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos cobalto vivos. Hiperactivo y acróbata, aunque su amor por la historia superó su pasión por los saltos y brincos, y aun tras negar el puesto de profesor de Educación Física y Gimnasia múltiples veces, los practica con cierta "regularidad" –diario-.

**………………... "Sujeto de experimentación 3-C"………………...**

_Individuo 3: __**Momoshiro Takeshi**__-seme_

_Edad: _24 años

_Trabajo:_ Periodista especializado en la critica comensal (Tragón y gorrón).

De cabellera picuda negra y ojos raramente violetados, su carácter amistoso y alegre –por ende social-, contrasta con el de su amante. Impulsivo, pero poseedor de un don único con respecto al análisis en situaciones mayúsculas de presión.

_Individuo C: __**Echizen Ryoma**__-uke _

_Edad:_ 22 años

_Trabajo:_ Tenista profesional.

"Social por naturaleza, hablador a mas no poder y emotivo total" (!). De mirada caoba y cabellos en una tonalidad extravagante de negro con reflejos verdes.

**………………... "Sujeto de Experimentación 4-D"………………...**

_Individuo 4: __**Inui Sadaharu**__-seme_

_Edad:_ 26 años

_Trabajo:_ Profesor del área de Química de la Universidad de Tokio (Químico)

Tras esas gafas gruesas, se ocultan unos ojos verdes que resaltan al color oscuro de su cabello. Es una persona analítica, pero no por ello seria. En sus tiempos libres gusta de la creación de "bebidas nutritivas" a base de verduras entre otros elementos que no reveló –o mejor dicho, después de ver la tonalidad verdosa azulada del zumo que le ofrecía al que realizó el test, este prefirió no saber que mas llevaba aquella cosa-.

_Individuo D: __**Kaidoh Kaoru**__-uke_

_Edad: _24 años

Trabajo: Físico-culturista.

"Tiene una muy linda mirada y expresión calida" (!), encantador por naturaleza… de pequeños ojos verdes y cabello negro. Siente cierta atracción por los animalitos –lo negó innumerables veces, y golpeó un mismo numero de veces a la persona que le realizaba el test, pero después de ver pasar un gatito por la ventana no pudo evitar sonrojarse, para después seguir golpeando al otro, negando que le gustaban los animalitos y las cosas tiernas (que esto ultimo nadie lo dijo, así que solito se echo de cabeza).-

**………………... "Sujeto de Experimentación 5-E" ………………...**

_Individuo 5: __**Atobe Keigo**__-seme_

_Edad: _26 años

_Trabajo: _Presidente de Keigo Corp. Inc. (Heredero)

La viva imagen de la palabra "humildad"…-momento de silencio… todo sea dicho y dejemos los sarcasmos a un lado (con el permiso de Kaidoh y Ryoma)-, es un egocéntrico y engreído de cabellos morados así como sus ojos, y un travieso lunar en la parte alta –cercana a su vez, a su ojo-, de su mejilla derecha.

_Individuo E: __**Akutagawa Jiroh**__-uke_

_Edad: _26 años

_Trabajo:_ Podría entrar dentro del termino "Ama de casa" si al menos hiciera algo aparte de volver loco a su amante, literal –en la cama- y metafóricamente –por su don de nacimiento- aparte de dormir –este ya dicho, es su "don de nacimiento"-, pero dejémosle en chef, por que la cosa no sea negada, que es muy buen cocinero… al menos eso dice Atobe, por que la verdad por mas que se le intento despertar para comprobar esto, ni el fin del mundo lo sacó de las nubes.

De carácter sorpresivo con todo, es un joven alegre e hiperactivo cuando no esta dormido. Su cabello, aun no conseguimos saber si esta alborotado siempre por efecto genético, o por el efecto de dormirse donde sea, como sea y en lo que sea, es de color café… sus ojos… -se los quedo a deber…-.

**………………...Director del Experimento………………...**

_Dr. __**Azumano Kenji**_

_Edad: _30 años

_Conocido:_ Como un genio por sus investigación genéticas y descubrimientos en el mismo rubro, o al menos lo llaman así quienes no lo han tratado mas de un día seguido, por que para aquellos que conviven con él, el termino con el cual llamarle difiere bastante de genio, a idiota, estúpido, infantil, flojo, vanidoso, entre demás símiles.

De nacionalidad mitad japonesa –criado bajo los rigores de la misma, y de padre japonés-, un cuarto Alemán –por parte de su madre, a quien salio mas- y un cuarto americano -15 años viviendo en Estados Unidos -, hacen de él un apuesto científico de apariencia afable a primera vista, ojos azulados y cabellera rubia.

**………………...………………...………………...………………...**

Teniendo presentados a quienes compartirán con nosotros sus aventuras y desventuras, prendamos la televisión para enterarnos un poco mas acerca del hecho, que no creo que tengan la virtud de esperar los "Sujetos de Experimentación", para que el Dr. Azumano nos explique, por que en este momento aun se encuentran en la pregunta del millón.

"_Tras 10 años de ardua investigación, el experimento del Dr. Azumano Kenji comienza a rendir sus primeros frutos, y es que el gobierno japonés a decidido apoyar la fase empírica, en humanos, del llamado _Proyecto Embarazo XY_... El Dr. Azumano, a anunciado que de entre los voluntarios –convocados desde hace un año- sea llevado a cabo un proceso minucioso de selección, que a resultado en 5 parejas homosexuales, por consiguiente se espera obtener un resultado favorable de al menos 3 de 5 productos, que serán los conejillos de indias, como les llama el genio de la genética, de este experimento… Los nombres de estos 10 individuos, no serán revelados para protección de los implicados…"_

Apaguemos el aparatito roba-cerebro aquel, y remontémonos atrás, a los hechos que ahora, con la información obtenida, podemos comprender.

De los 11 mencionados, encontrémonos con 10, acomodados de par en cada uno de los sillones de la sala blanca, apenas habiendo intercambiado con los otros no más de dos o tres frases rutinarias de: "hola", "con su permiso" y "disculpe", dado el nerviosismo del que eran presos.

Llevaban 10 minutos reunidos ahí, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, y entró por ella el Dr. Azumano Kenji con un fajo de fólderes bajo el brazo. En su semblante se concentraba el cansancio de una semana sin poder dormir –bien le dijo Yuu, su principal ayudante y capataz, que los papeles de la investigación tendría que haberlos echo poco a poco a lo largo de 10 años, y no reducirlo todo a 7 días-. Dejándose caer en el sillón libre, el Dr. Azumano hizo compañía a otro presente, que como él, se entregaba a Morfeo.

1…2…3…4…5…6…10 minutos… El joven Atobe estaba por levantarse, desesperado, tanto por Jiroh, que bueno, siempre lo tenia así por que donde sea se dormía, y por que otro parecía quererle imitar y con uno tenia mas que suficiente, cuando a la habitación ingresó como ráfaga de viento una sombra que fulminó a todos con una mirada granita, levantó al doctor por el cuello de su camisa azul -debajo de la bata blanca-, le zampó dos embases de píldoras, tres botellas de a litro de refresco de la marca mas consumida en el mundo, y 30 cachetadas, y salió del cuarto tan rápido como entró, haciendo que la mirada atónita de los presentes se concentrara en la puerta que se cerraba lentamente.

_--¡Buenos días mis queridos amigos!_

Eiji terminó sobre la cabeza de Oishi, en modo gato, luego de escuchar tras de si el grito eufórico de un revivido doctor con los cachetes hinchados y una sobredosis, que se había puesto en pie de golpe, volviendo a caer en su sillón casi al instante.

--_Como ya han de conocer a este hermoso espécimen, -_les guiño un ojo- _vayamos con lo que de verdad nos importa…_-Colocando el resto de carpetas en sus piernas, tomó una y la abrió.

Leyó un poco los documentos contenidos dentro del fólder, levantando la vista ocasionalmente para escudriñar a uno que otro. Tras unos minutos, dejó todo el bonche en la mesita de centro, se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó:

_--Veamos, veamos… ¿Tu eres Kunimitsu?_

El joven, sentado en el primer sillón a mano derecha de donde se encontraba el científico, asintió.

_--¿Y me imagino que entonces tu eres Fuji?_

_--Así es._-Confirmó la pareja del ojos avellana.

_--¿Y… que quieren?_

Ambos, tanto Tezuka como Fuji, se dedicaron una mirada interrogativa.

_--¿Un bebe? –_Soltó con inseguridad Fuji.

_--Si, ya se que quieren un bebe. Pero, yo me refiero a ¿Qué quieren que sea¿Niño o niña?_

_--Niño.-_Dijo Fuji con una sonrisa radiante como la mirada de Tezuka.

Azumano sonrió para si.

-_-Bien, ya sabemos que aquí los primeros, quieren un niño. Así que ahora_…-se estiro con toda la confianza del mundo a lo largo y ancho del sillón, soltando un largo bostezo-_ahora, comenzando por la derecha de Tezuka y Fuji, los demás me dirán, que es lo que quieren ¿niño o niña?_

De manera consecutiva inició Momo, quien sin darle tiempo a contestar o siquiera decir algo, se adelantó a Ryoma, diciendo que niña. Después, y tras un intercambio de miradas, llegó el turno de Inui y Kaidoh, siendo el primero quien dijo que niño. Y como Jiroh estaba dormido, para consternación de Atobe, este contestó que no importaba lo que fuera, que de todos modos seria tan hermosa y perfecta la criatura como su padre… solo que pedía que en lo mas posible, si era genético, se evitara que saliera a su otro padre, en la cuestión morfeica. Y al final, al lado izquierdo del doctor, la ultima pareja, tomada de la mano, difería entre niño y niña, siendo que Oishi prefería una pequeña, y Eiji, un pequeñito.

_--Bueno, bueno…-_Intervino Azumano para evitar que el tema se fuera a discusión.- _la cosa es que todos los aquí presentes_ –diferente a su semblante despreocupado, en su mirada se encontró un brillo hasta cierto punto malicioso.- _están ante una oportunidad única en su tipo. _

Pasando del alboroto causado por el "niño o niña", entramos en una tranquilidad obligada, con el objeto de escuchar lo que el Dr. Azumano tendría que decir.

_--Por que ¿saben? No tendrán que recurrir a la adopción, ni a los "favores femeninos" y mucho menos, a la soledad de la pareja, por que de un 50 de posibilidades de formar una familia, yo les brindo hoy el 80, un 80 que no tiene que ver con lo anterior, sino con hijos propios, de ambos… _-suspiró, y recostándose en el respaldo del sillón, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.- _"El Proyecto Embarazo XY", sitúa su lado practico en una zona llamada "Matriz 0", que se encuentra desde la concepción del feto como tal en la zona que en la mujer, será después la Matriz, y en el hombre, un espacio x, que puede ser ocupado por los demás órganos o músculos. A través de medicamentos, que no alteraran la apariencia física de quienes lo tomen, aun que quizás emocionalmente comiencen a ser un poco inestables, presenten bochornos, nauseas o algunos leves efectos secundarios, se crea una matriz artificial en esta zona, que carecerá de ovarios, obvio, pero será un lugar capas de dar cuna a un ovulo fecundado para su desarrollo total. El embarazo, se gestara por 9 meses. El ovulo a ocuparse, será artificial, creado con la carga genética del padre-receptor o Padre-X, y fecundado por el esperma del padre-inyector o Padre-Y, dentro de la matriz artificial. Para lo cual, mis queridos amigos…_-se enderezó en el sillón, y con una mirada picara a cada pareja, permitió un jugueteo entre sus manos.- _haré un paréntesis en la explicación, para darles dos horas, para que se pongan de acuerdo y me digan quienes de los presentes serán "las madres" o Padres-X._

Entre las parejas, hubo entonces un largo silencio.

_--¡Vamos! Comiencen a discutir quien quiere o quien va a tener que tener la pancita…_

Comenzando con Tezuka y Fuji, por lo que entendía el primero, el segundo disfrutaba mucho siendo la parte receptiva de la relación –aun que no por ello era menos "pasivo" a la hora de la acción-, pero aunque tener una familia con él, una familia propia en todo el sentido de la palabra, seria un sueño echo realidad, la verdad era que prefería un cambio de roles… algo que Tezuka, claro esta, no pretendía aceptar de ningún modo…

Momoshiro, por su parte, rompió en sonoras carcajadas, que Ryoma entendió a la perfección.

_--Tú lo vas a tener.-_Sentenció Ryoma.

_--Claro que no_.-Negó Momo limpiándose las lágrimas que le sacaron las carcajadas.

_--Fue tu idea._

Era cierto. En cuanto Momo se enteró de aquella posibilidad, había sonsacado a Ryoma hasta que este aceptara enviar la solicitud para ser sujeto de pruebas para el proyecto aquel…

Y como era común entre ambos, para evitar problemas mayores se pusieron en pie, y en posición, se aventaron la decisión de quien cargaría con el chilpayate en un bien ponderado chin-chan-pu o piedra-papel-tijera. Ryoma no se podía dejar perder, no le daría el gusto a Momo de, aparte de tomarle en bajada por su "altura", se lo tomara por botana porque aparte de chiquito, se pusiera redondito, y Momo, no podía dejar que Ryoma ganara, para poder verlo chiquito y redondito, además de que como el buen "seme", el papel de madre no le sentaba.

Continuando, toca el turno a Inui y Kaidoh… siendo que este último se vio obligado a someterse y aceptar el hecho de que Inui, bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptaría ser "la madre", y que primero dejaría de crear sus zumos.

Ah… ¿Quieren que diga quien seria el encargado de traer al mundo al hijo del "Sujeto de Experimentación 5-E"? Bueno, para los poco entendidos, aclarare pues que el encargado de esta tarea será el bello durmiente, el joven Jiroh.

En cuanto a la última pareja, pese a los ruegos y caras lindas de Eiji, Oishi no se doblegó y quedó firme en que ni loco, aceptaba ser la "mamá", por más que terminara siéndolo de manera emocional para el niño –Oishi querría niña y punto- o niña –Eiji quería niño, y haber como se lo negaba Oishi, sino era capas ni de negarle el mas pequeño capricho-.

--_Y bien señores¿Quién quiere ser mamá?_-Preguntó Azumano tras una hora transcurrida entre tu lo tienes, yo no lo tengo, tu querías, ok yo lo tengo, pero mejor tu, mejor yo no…

Fuji –Tezuka no cedió-, Momo –que perdió-, Kaidoh –que no tuvo otra opción-, Jiroh –camarón que se duerme, le toca ser mamá- y Eiji -que por mas que rogó no consiguió que Oishi aceptara ser la "mamá"… pero del niño ni crea que se salvaba-, serian entonces las "mamitas", a los cuales dio uno de los frasquitos que llevaba en los bolsillos, con indicaciones claras de tomar una cada cuatro horas.

_--Listo esto, me queda una ultima indicación por el día de hoy.-_Sonrió.- _La creación de la matriz artificial, aun que no conlleva las dolorosas y temidas inyecciones_.-Mas de uno soltó un suspiro de alivio.- _si trae consigo una prohibición, que rogare, traten de entender…_ -Tomó aire-_Queda prohibido el sexo._

Y si, es aquí amigos míos, cuando nosotros llegamos.

De los 11 presentes, como sabremos, solo cuatro permanecieron en su lugar, ya que el resto se levantó prorrumpiendo en sonoras quejas con respecto a lo dicho.

Los otros cuatro, se limitaron a su espacio "feliz" del sillón, comenzando con Tezuka, a quien le agrado igual o menos la idea que al resto -¡¿Cómo esperaba que no tuviera sexo con un amante tan fogoso?!-, pero como no era de esas personas que se quejaba sin escuchar primero la explicación, aguardó paciente –lo mas paciente que se puede estar tras lo escuchado, y tras lo que no dejaban escuchar los demás con sus desazones.- La segunda persona, era una que Atobe era el único –por la convivencia diaria y el conocimiento de esa persona-, que no se preocupaba por que no despertara nunca. El pelirrojo entraría en esta sumatoria -¡Woo!- y es que en tal shock quedo que ni moverse de su lugar pudo -¿no sexo? Tenia que ser una broma, y una de muy, muy, muy, muy mal gusto… ¡Tenia que ser una broma!... la historia, los saltos, Oishi y el sexo (con Oishi claro esta), eran sus drogas, y prohibirle una, era como prohibirle que viviera-. Y finalmente mencionaremos al mismo doctor, que bueno, fue quien dio la noticia, pero en cambio, aplaudió con el entusiasmo de un niño que asiste por primera vez al circo, al ver, entre personas que apenas si se conocían, tal sincronía.

_--Prohibido el sexo.-_Reafirmó lo dicho luego de terminar de divertirse con aquella escena, y de que los participantes tomaran asiento nuevamente.- _Pero tranquilos, solo será durante una semana y media ¿OK?, por que después de ahí, el sexo, será obligatorio hasta que el ovulo sea fecundado…_

_--¿Hasta que el ovulo sea fecundado?-_Interrumpió Inui.

_--Así es… y bueno, es aquí donde entra la parte difícil, o dolorosa, ya que una vez creada la matriz artificial, introduciremos en el sistema del Padre-X el ovulo artificial por medio de una agujita hermosa y larga, para que después sea fecundado por el "padre-inyector"._

_--¿Nosotros lo vamos a fecundar?-_Preguntó Momo extrañado.- _¿Cómo?_

_--Mira, es como la historia de la abejita, que lleva el polen a la florecita o el de…_

_--Si entiendo. Solo que ¿entonces es como… "ajaja"?_

_--Si. El ovulo lo van a fecundar por medio de una relación sexual._

Los presentes se encontraban divididos, en la sorpresa y la felicidad.

_--Después de la creación de la matriz, tendrán una semana de sexo intensivo hasta que fecunden el ovulo. Y después de eso, vendrán conmigo, y si el ovulo fue fecundado, felicidades, van a ser papás. _

_--¿Y sino?-_Inquirió Eiji, a quien la idea de que le metieran una aguja enorme le hizo apretar hasta el asterisco.

_--Pues, hijos míos, tendremos que pasar para la fase que la mujer conoce como "cada mes", y tendremos que volver a meter la agujita y así…_

_--¿hasta que le atinemos?_

_--Casi. Las oportunidades que se les darán serán tres, Eiji-kun. Si no lo logran a la tercera, se les dará el "antídoto" para la matriz artificial y volverán a casa._

Un ambiente pesado llenó la sala…

_--Aun que, hay otra opción.-_El tono serio con que soltó lo anterior cambio totalmente y se dejó a la alegría.- _¡Podemos meterles tres agujitas enormes y por medio de "inseminación artificial in-matriz" podemos fecundar el ovulo!_

Tres agujas…o tres oportunidades…

_--Pero no se preocupen. Podrán pensar en que es lo que prefieren a lo largo de esta semana y media. Y en todo caso, si a la primera fallan, a la segunda pueden cambiar de método… ¿queda todo entendido?_

Los presentes asintieron.

_--¿Alguna duda?_

Todos negaron.

_--Pues bien, en los cuartos que ocuparan de ahora en adelante encontraran los papeles que contienen información con respecto al proyecto. Y si tienen alguna duda, el papel que firmaron al aceptar ser mis conejillos de indias, y mi abogado, dice que tengo la obligación de responderles de la manera mas clara posible, para hacerlos felices… así que con su permiso, me retiro…-_antes de salir, se da media vuelta y observando fijamente a los sujetos experimentales, dice.-_ felicidades, puede que sean padres_.

**

* * *

Notas de una PoTista Obsesionada Yaoista Maniática Compulsiva Maldita:**

¡Yupi! Dicho y hecho, e aquí un nuevo fic -¡My love PoT!-, que como se darán cuenta, sigue mi línea de siempre -¡0 plastas! Perdón… ¡0 chicas¡100000000000 chicos, hormonas, cosas y yaoi, yaoi !-… solo que en esta ocasión, nos vamos de los sustos de "El Amo", a hacer padres a los chicos PoT XP… ¿Qué sucederá ahora¿Oishi aceptara que sea niño¿Eiji aceptara que sea niña¿Tezuka no dirá nada acerca de: "Prohibido el Sexo"¿De verdad Momo será madre¿Kaidoh volverá a golpear a alguien más por negar que le gustan los animalitos¿Jiroh despertara¡Pues quien sabe! –ni yo se, y eso que soy quien escribe ju, ju.-, la cosa es que espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, _Conejillos de Indias: Señores¡¿Quién quiere ser mamá?! _–el segundo esta listo para salir, mas o menos u unas dos semanas (lo que pasa es que por semana voy publicando un capitulo –ahora si- de mis fan fics, y ahora toca el turno a "Tubame Gaeshi", y si la cosa no va mal a "The Shadows of Ángel" (OsihixEijixAtobe) ¡Todas de PoT yaoi! Y hasta puede que "Eternal Moon of October" (Shadow Pair¡EijixTezuka!)–que ya seria atrasada a la época, pero bueno-)-, y que sigan leyendo, haciéndome el honor de dejar sus siempre amados rewius -¡Rewius, rewius!

Siendo todo, me despido deseandoles un PoT Day, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: _¡Prohibido el sexo¿Aguantaran?_

_**Recomendaciones PoT (Literatura):**_ "_Miradas que matan_" de Fuji Syuusuke.


	2. Prohibido el sexo I: ¿Aguantaran?

····················································································································

.:. Proyecto E. XY .:.

By: eX.Dream

····················································································································

**Cáp. 2**_** Prohibido el sexo I: **¿Aguantaran?**

* * *

** _

El edificio sede del Proyecto E. XY, es una magnifica construcción moderna de 30 pisos de alto y dos subterráneos, equipado con la mas alta tecnología en sistemas de investigación y seguridad. Y pese a todo lo que se encuentra dentro de este coloso que resguarda el proyecto del siglo, solo haremos mención a los últimos 5 pisos, donde los Sujetos de Experimentación, o SuEx, pasaran la mayor parte de esos meses de prueba.

El piso 26 corresponde a los primeros, pequeños pero acogedores, apartamentos (una cocina-comedor, una recamara con baño y una salita) destinados a tres de las cinco parejas, que serian 1-A, 2-B y 3-C, siendo que las restantes quedarían en el piso 27 -4-D y 5-E-.

El 27, además, incluye la Sala de Emociones, donde, tal cual dice su nombre, la o las personas que entraran estarán en total libertad de explayar sus emociones en el grado que mas les parezca sin ningún riesgo. Por otro lado, el piso 28 cuenta con cafetería y biblioteca. En el piso 29 se haya el Salón Blanco –donde se habían reunido- y el Salón Recreativo. Finalmente el piso 30 se divide en una pequeña cancha al aire libre que puede habilitarse para diferentes propósitos –desde tennis hasta básquetball- y gimnasio.

Transcurridas apenas unas horas de su arribo al edificio donde comenzaría toda su epopeya por ese sueño de realizar una familia, llegó la primera mala nueva: **Prohibido el sexo**, y con esa idea en la cabeza, cada una de las parejas se retiró a sus apartamentos correspondientes en completo silencio.

Sea pues así que comenzamos un recorrido por cada uno de ellos:

………………**...Piso 26………………...**

**Apartamento 1-A**

--_Vaya. Así que por eso no debemos tener sexo._-Una mueca picara se dibujó en sus labios mientras sostenía el manojo de hojas, con las explicaciones prometidas, con una mano, y con la otra, apoyaba su cuerpo sentado en la orilla de la cama.

--_¿Por qué?_-Interrogó Tezuka que terminaba de ponerse la pijama de sobrio color negro y tomaba un libro.

--_Para evitar_ _que el material genético pueda causar algún tipo de estrago en choque con la medicación._-Respondió con una voz sensual y cautivadora.-_Pero ¿sabes algo?_

Tezuka, que se había propuesto de la manera mas firme, después de escuchar lo anterior, acatar la prohibición, intentó hacer caso omiso a las insinuaciones de Fuji, que se colocó a gatas sobre él, que en vano intentó concentrarse en la lectura de su libro.

--_Aun no me tomo las pastillas._-Mordió el iodo de Tezuka, la parte mas sensible de este_.- Así que… si tu quieres…_-Bajó las manos a la entrepierna del profesor.-_puedes enseñarme el uso de los paréntesis…_

¡Tenia que ser firme!... y eso, era lo que mas excitaba a Fuji, el hecho de que Tezuka intentara resistirse a sus encantos con esa mascara de frialdad… le excitaba saber que se encontraban en un juego de quien se cansaba primero… le encantaba pensar en como actuaría Tezuka una vez llegara a su limite, como lo tomaría… y lo que mas le excitaba, era como seria esto después de una semana y media sin sexo, por que sabia, que por mas que hiciera o dijera, aun con todas las intenciones del mundo de que Tezuka cediera, no lo haría, no accedería, por que después de todo, era Tezuka… y por eso mismo, la reacción de este de apagar la luz, darle las buenas noches y hacerse el dormido, le dio mucha gracia, y ganas.

**Apartamento 2-B**

--_O-ishi…_-rogaba el gatito siguiendo al pelinegro por toda la habitación, mientras este salía del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar un vaso con agua.-_Vamos, solo una última vez._

A Eiji se le había terminado la paciencia de andar sonsacando a Oishi para que este aceptara tener sexo antes de comenzar con esas malditas pastillas, lo que no era normal, bueno, porque nunca había necesitado tanta paciencia para hacer que el pelinegro cayera redondito a sus pies, y le hiciera y deshiciera cuanto quisiera, y esta negativa rotunda, había venido luego de que Eiji, siendo el primero en entrar al apartamento luego de que Oishi olvidara en el Salón Blanco el frasco de pastillas –que Eiji le había dado por que no quería cargar esas "cosas malas"- y regresara por ellas, leyera las hojas de información y las escondiera, y Oishi las fuera a encontrar detrás de la taza de baño, lo que aparte de enojarlo le decepcionó –al menos hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Eiji lo hacia para poder estar con él, por que eso, casi lo hace ceder, y digo casi, por que leyó las hojas y pensó que lo mejor seria obedecer, ya que después de todo ¿Qué significaban "estragos"¿Qué tal si le podría pasar algo malo a Eiji?... eso, no lo soportaría…-

--_Ya te dije que no, Eiji._-quiso poner fin a las caras tiernas y gestos de chantaje, que muy bien sabia el pelirrojo que si funcionaban- _Nos lo prohibieron._

--_¡Pero aun no me tomo la pastilla-nya!_-Comenzó a hacer una rabieta en la que movía las manos como si quisiera volar el lindo gatito, golpeando así el colchón de la cama donde estaba sentado con los pies en posición de mariposa.

--_Eiji…_

Si, el pequeño pelirrojo sabia que si algo no soportaba Oishi, es que él comenzara con sus berrinches, por que eso le partía el alma al otro, que pensaba que le haría daño –su amar definitiva cuando quería algo de verdad-; y de este modo, hizo que Oishi le acallara con un dulce beso en los labios; lo recostó en la cama lentamente, paseando sus manos de su pecho, a la cintura, donde desamarró la bata para quitarla. Con cuidado, cubrió sus cuerpos unidos con la sabana…

--//_Solo una vez.//._-Pensó para si Eiji, a la vez que huía de la idea de que la boca de Oishi tenia un sabor amargoso, idea que llegó total cuando sintió una cosita dura en su boca, que tuvo que tragar para no ahogarse, entre el estar acostado y el beso.

Acomodado por su amante, el sorprendido Eiji, que aun no entendía del todo, quedó solo en la oscuridad cuando Oishi se acomodo en su lado, y con un beso en su frente, apagó la luz y dijo:

--_Ahora si, ya te tomaste la pastilla. Hasta mañana, lindo gatito._

--_¿Nya?-_Se preguntó confuso_-... ¡NYA!_

**Apartamento 3-C**

--_¡¿Cómo que ya te tomaste la pastilla?!_-Gritaba Ryoma iracundo.

--_Si, ya me la tome._-Respondía cortante Momo entrando en la cama.-_Y permiso, que tengo sueño. Hasta mañana…-_Y apagó la luz dejando a un descontento Ryoma, que según su idea, era tener una última "probadita" antes de esa semana de abstención.

Y si lo preguntan, pues si, ya había leído las hojas, pero las ganas son canijas… pero lo son menos ante el coraje de Momo, que había perdido y aun que lo aceptaba, no quería darle la oportunidad a Ryoma de disfrutarlo, así que lo haría sufrir una semana y media, sin probaditas ni naditas… solo por haberle ganado –y eso que aceptaba haber perdido, ahora imagínense si no… nos deja al pobre castigado un año XP-

………………**...Piso 27 ………………...**

**Apartamento 4-D**

Y quizás, el único que entendió que "Prohibido el sexo", no era del todo una evasión, era Inui…

--_Vamos, Kaoru. No pasa nada. El sexo oral no tiene que ver en si con el sexo-sexo, así que en teoría no pasara nada malo._

Cualquiera hubiera cedido, pero Kaidoh, de todos los "padres-receptivos", había sido el primero que se había tomado las pastillas apenas salio del salón, y por ende, era el primero en sentir las consecuencias.

El 99 de las veces, Kaidoh no necesitaba mas que una ligera, una leve insinuación de Inui para ceder, pero ahora, no se sentía satisfecho, y aun que entendía y tenia ganas, lo cierto es que quería que Inui fuese mas romántico, que lo sedujera mas, como cuando su primera vez que lo llevo a ese serpentario.

Y también era cierto que Inui no era de los tipos mas románticos del mundo, y no se pondría a cantar "cielito lindo" solo para hacer un poco de sexo oral…

--_Kaoru…_

--_No._

--_Kaoru…_

--_No._

Y como a Inui de plano le fastidio esta actitud, apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir… o al menos, eso hubiera pasado si las hormonas de Kaidoh no se hubiera vuelto locas y necesitadas, así que cuando menos lo pensó Inui, se encontraba entre la cama y un beso de lo mas apasionado, conforme sus manos buscaban el miembro del otro…

**Apartamento 5-E**

--¡_Waaaahh_! –Se desencaramelo del sofá el joven Jiroh.- _¡Que bien dormí!... eto… ¿Dónde estoy?_-Se preguntó de lo mas despreocupado posible, y es que le era tan normal dormirse y despertar en lugares desconocidos, que ya ni se preocupaba… una vez salio de Nagasaki, se quedo dormido en el tren, y cuando se dio cuenta despertó en Hokaido.

--_Es nuestro apartamento._- Atobe se levantó de su propio sillón y se dirigió a donde su pareja.

--_¡¿Tanto me quede dormido?!_-Interrogó feliz poniéndose en pie y explorando cada rincón y jarrón del lugar.-_Pero como que esta muy pequeño… si se que los apartamentos son mas peques que las casas pero ¿no es muy exagerado?_

--_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana¿Si quieras sabes donde estamos?_

--_En la mañana… ósea que no dormí mucho.-_bostezo_.-Con razón aun estoy tan cansa…_-Atobe aprovechando que Jiroh abrió la boca al bostezar, le hizo tragar la pastilla de golpe.

--_Bien, escúchame._

Jiroh no pudo hacer nada mas, por que aquella pastilla sabia horrible para su delicado paladar, así que corrió a la cocina y bebió y trago lo primero que encontró a la mano.

--_Ore-sama te explicara._-Se aclaró la garganta.-_Estamos en el edificio del Proyecto E. XY, hemos sido seleccionados para este, así que ahora tendrás que tomarte esas pastillas cada cuatro horas…_

--_¡¿Cada cuatro horas?!_-Preguntó algo molesto, pero sin dejar de restregarse la lengua con la esponja de lavaplatos.

--_Si, no importa como, te vas o te voy a levantar para que te las tragues… así que, pon atención… la cosa es que durante una semana y media tu y yo no podemos…_

La frase no consiguió terminarse, ya que Jiroh acababa de caer al suelo, presa del mal sabor y el sueño…

--… _tener sexo_…-Para sus adentros, pensó que eso no seria lo mas difícil, ya que con Jiroh dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, lo único que le quedaba a él, era esperar que el marrón no se encontrara tan necesitado como para empezar a soñar que hacían el amor y gimiera, ya que eso lo volvía loco, y no podría resistirlo…

………………**...………………...………………...………………...**

Al día siguiente, después de que muchas cosas sucedieran a lo largo de la noche… y en resumen rápido: muchas lagrimas por parte de ahora, unos muy sentimentales y sensibles "padres-receptivos" y mucho, mucho mas sexo de lo que habrían tenido nunca Inui y Kaidoh –sexo oral, por su puesto-, encontremos a nuestros chicos.

………………**...Piso 27………………...**

**Sala de Emociones**

La Sala de Emociones era un lugar donde a los sentimentales padres se les podría permitir estar, para llorar y mitigar de uno u otro modo –para ello estaban los cojines, para que de almohadazos no salieran, aun que en la parte de fuera, todo objeto que pudiera ser usado como arma esta pegado hasta con chicle-, esos ataques emocionales.

Aquí veremos a Eiji, que acababa de mandar a volar con su madre santa a Oishi por lo que le había echo la noche anterior, hundido en un mar de lagrimas, por que había mandado a volar a Oishi con su santa madre –lo que son las cosas ¿no creen?-.

--_¡Fue mi culpa¡Fue mi culpa-nya!_-Lloraba el pequeño pelirrojo acurrucado entre los cientos de cojines que tapizaban el suelo.

Entro entonces un encrespado Momo, que le cerró la puerta en la cara a Ryoma, que lo venia siguiendo.

--_¡Déjame entrar!_-Exigía el que se sobaba la nariz que le fue aplastada con la puerta.

Momo abrió la puerta y le señalo el letrero de esta.

--_¡Sala de Emociones¿Te dice algo?_

--_Quiero entrar…_

--_Pequeñito, te hace falta regla y media de emociones y otras cosas para poder entrar._-Y volvió a azotar la puerta, tras la que se recargó y comenzó a llorar.

Seamos felices, al menos el cuarto no permite, que fuera de que uno abra la puerta, los sonidos –que pueden variar entre lloriqueos, almohadazos, confesiones y juramentos- salgan al exterior.

Ryoma estaba por retirarse, para ir al piso 30, donde podría relajarse jugando tennis al menos con su sombra, cuando es arrollado por un bello durmiente que con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, abre la puerta de la Sala Emocional sin tomar en cuenta al herido, y se encierra junto con los otros.

--_¡¿Pero que le pasa?!_-Llega preguntando Atobe.

--_Lo mismo te digo. Tu chico pasó por encima mió._

--_¿Y que quieres que haga¿Acaso pides que Ore-sama se disculpe contigo?_

_--No tu, pero si el otro tonto._

--_¡Hey, hey! Cuidadito con tus palabras… te hace falta regla y media para poder decir algo de mi querubín._

A Ryoma si le enojo el echo de que alguien aparte de Momo pusiera en evidencia –como sino fuera mas que evidente-, su defectito, pero el echo de escucharle llamar al chico como "querubín" le hizo partir en gracia con una pequeña risa ahogada, y es que este puso una cara tan cursi…

Atobe hubiera actuado de inmediato hundiendo, si era mas posible, al enano aquel en el suelo, llamando a cuanto matón y demás encontrara disponible, por burlarse de él, a no ser que se encontraba mas preocupado por la reacción de Jiroh, ya que este de buenas a primeras se puso a reclamarle el hecho de que pasara poco tiempo con él, que casi no hablaran ni salieran, y que sospechaba que tenia algún tipo de relación con ese tal Kabaji, su chofer –bueno, todo lo anterior podría compensarse si al menos el chico pasara despierto mas tiempo, y de lo otro, yo no se nada-.

--_¿Ustedes que hacen aquí-nya?_-Preguntaba Eiji a Momo que había ido a parar de la puerta a la pared luego de que Jiroh entrara como rayo, y se tirara sobre las almohadas a dormir y llorar (ordenado jerárquicamente).

--_Pues, por lo que veo, este de aquí, o se murió o esta dormido. _-Dijo Momo levantando un pie de Jiroh para ver si reaccionaba, pero este solo soltó un suspirito.- _esta dormido._

--_¿Y tú?_

--_Yo estoy enojado…_

--_¿Por qué-nya?_

--_Porque el maldito de Ryoma lo único que quiere es echárseme encima como mula en primavera, y no me toma en cuenta para nada. Para nada…_

A la sala llegan Fuji y Kaidoh, que, bueno, a diferencia de los anteriores, parecían los únicos alegres.

--_Shhh… aun que comienza a cansarme el hecho de estar haciendo pesas todos los días, se siente como un vació._-Se quejaba Kaidoh.

--_¿Alguna vez has pensado en tomar una terapia? Quizás, tú trabajo esta absorbiendo demasiado tu mente, y por ello te sientes cansado…_

La conversación término ahí, por que ambos dirigieron su mirada a Eiji y Momo, que estaban sentados alrededor de Jiroh.

--¡_Ambulancia_!-Gritó Kaidoh hacia el pasillo por el cual se veía a Atobe y Ryoma partir hacia el piso siguiente tomando el elevador, pero ambos, acudiendo al llamado bajaron de ahí y se precipitaron a la habitación.

--_¿Qué sucede?_-Preguntó Ryoma, que por chiquito que fuera, era más rápido que Atobe y había llegado en primero.

--_Es Akutagawa._-La única persona, aparte de Inui, que se había aprendido los nombres de todos, Fuji.

El corazón de Atobe se paralizó y entró de golpe en la sala, al momento que un sonoro ronquido invadió la misma…

Con el rostro confundido los presentes miraron a Jiroh, que comenzaba a moverse mas claramente en sueños, y luego a Atobe, que se acomodo el cabello y salió con una venita punzándole en la frente.

Una vez retirados Ryoma –a quien Momo le pidió que se fuera con la misma persona que lo trajo a este mundo- y Atobe –cabeza en alto-, Fuji cerró la puerta mientras Eiji ponía cara de "que guapo es Atobe".

………………**...Piso 28 ………………...**

**Comedor**

Dejando a un lado los Receptivos, vayamos con los Transfusores, o veamos a dos de ellos comer en silencio en el comedor. Tezuka Kunimitsu, quien al parecer no goza de mayor problema que evitar caer en las redes de su amante… y Oishi Syuichiroh, quien se sentía de la patada, por que comenzaba a dudar acerca de si podría aguantar la semana y media a los caprichos de Eiji.

Y como era evidente que algo le pasaba al segundo, y no precisamente por que el cuchillo que intentaba cortar su carne estuviera por cortar también el plato, Tezuka decidió acercarse, después de todo, estaban en el mismo barco.

--_Tezuka Kunimitsu._-Extendió su mano, ya que con la otra sostenía su charola con el desayuno, haciendo mudanza de la mesa de al lado.

--_No. S-soy Oishi Syuichiroh._-Contestó sin ponerle mucha atención al que se sentaba ahora a su lado.

--_No. Yo decía que soy Tezuka Kunimitsu, y creo que por tu parte ya no hace falta presentación._

--_¡Disculpa!_ –Dijo sonrojado por la vergüenza.-_Disculpe, es que, estoy pensando en Eij… en otras cosas._

--_Eiji Kikumaru, si mal no recuerdo es tu…_

--…_pareja… así es… es solo que, discutimos. Y nunca habíamos peleado así… a estado muy raro desde la segunda pastilla y la verdad…_

--_No sabes como controlarlo…_-Completó una tercera voz que hizo pegar un pequeño salto de su asiento a Oishi.

………………**...Piso 27………………...**

**Sala de Emociones**

--_¿Así que te sientes mal por haber mando a Oishi, con todas las letras y símbolos que con llevan, a besar a su madre, cierto?_ –Inquirió Fuji al pelirrojo que asintió con la cabeza.

--_¿Y eso es malo? _-Cuestionó Momo, que comenzaba a sudar copiosamente.- _¡Dios¿Alguien sabe si estamos en alguna especia de maldito horno? Maldito horno._-Añadió para si.

Eiji, quien ya no sabia donde mas esconder su rostro, tomó un cojín y se lo puso en lo cabeza, sujetado con ambas manos su pies contra su pecho y recargando el mentón en sus rodillas.

--_De ves en cuando mando a volar a Ryoma no solo con su madre, sino también con su padre, abuelos y el resto del árbol genealógico del que tenga o no conocimiento…_ -Advirtió entonces la mirada de sus dos interlocutores principales, dado que el tercero se encontraba mas entretenido en ejercitar sus brazos con varios cojines.- _¿Qué acaso nunca lo hacen?_

Ambos negaron.

--_¡¿Entonces que hacen cuando el otro les esta haciendo la vida de cuadritos, o llega enojado casi con el mundo entero, y pareciera que quieren desquitarse con uno?!_

--_Yo lo seduzco._-Dijo picaramente Fuji mordiéndose con lujuria el labio inferior, y recordando algunas de esas tantas veces en que obligaba a Tezuka a olvidar el coraje de algún mal examen, y el resultado que obtenía, siempre tan placentero…

--_¿En serio?_-Se le acercaron los presentes, incluido el joven Kaidoh, que casi pisa a Jiroh.-_ ¿Y funciona?_

--_A mi si. Prueben._

--_Seria genial, pero tenemos una semana y media de abstención._-El periodista se dejó caer sobre los cojines rascándose la cabeza.-_Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fui muy malo con él._-Las lagrimas estaba por desbordad de sus ojos.

--_Pero saben, podría ser buena esta semana de abstención…_

Con una interrogante en alto, incluso Jiroh, que acababa de despertarse como resultado del movimiento evasivo de Kaidoh para evitar pisarlo, rodearon al psicólogo, que cubría sus labios con uno su dedo índice.

--_Sobre todo, si somos nosotros los que tomamos la rienda de la situación._

………………**...Piso 28………………...**

**Comedor**

A la conversación de Oishi y Tezuka se había unido de manera inesperada Inui Sadaharu, que abrazaba a ambos con cierta malicia reflejada en sus ojos verdes, detrás de esas gruesas gafas.

--_¿Sabes Oishi? No eres el único con ese problema…_

Entraron entonces en escena otras dos figuras, que Inui, camino al comedor, encontró en el elevador. Ambos, heridos, uno física y otro emocionalmente, por aquellas personas por las cuales darían su vida.

--_Tezuka, tú te unes a nosotros ¿cierto?_

El profesor levantó una ceja interrogativa.

--_A pesar de trabajar en la misma casa de estudios, nos conocemos apenas de vista, pero por lo que a mi respecta, no creo que seas el único que cree que esta semana será insoportable en el sentido aparte en que nuestro amigo Oishi nos los presenta ¿Cierto?_-Soltando a ambos, indicó a los otros dos que se acercaran.-_Mi instinto me dice que necesitaremos ayuda para soportar esta semana de abstención, y por la manera en que se comportan nuestros amantes, no serán en lo único que necesitaremos ayuda, así que ¿les parece si unimos fuerzas? _

_**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**_

_Tarde pero aquí… Uff! Me costo mucho, pero, por fin, por fin aquello por lo cual e dejado de lado muchas cosas que amo, entre ellas la escritura, lo e logrado, y aun que a partir de aquí viene lo bueno –mantenerse-, les traigo el segundo capitulo de esto que es "PROYECTO E. XY: Prohibido el sexo I (¿Aguantaran?)", esperando, nos acompañen en el tercer capitulo: "PROYECTO E. XY: Prohibido el sexo II (Quiero pero NO)" que es el penúltimo capitulo de esta primera parte que seria la semana de abstención, para ir, después de "Prohibido el sexo III (Quieres pero NO)", a la segunda, la buena para muchos: "Quieras o no, ahora si"._

_De esta forma, me despido agradeciéndoles de antemano sus rewius, y los hermosos rewius que me han dejado, esperando, este capitulo sea de su agrado._

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

_**Recomendaciones musicales:**__ "Y sigo siendo el rey" por Atobe Keigo XP.

* * *

_**Rewius**

**Amynaoko:** Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y ojala no te desepcione este segundo capitulo. Y sabes? pues nunca imagine hacer uno asi, por que no soy partidaria de ellos, sin embargo, llego y es lo unico que puedo decir. ¡Todos queremos ver a los chicos PoT con sus pancitas! Que kawais se van a ver ¿o no?, asi todos boluchidos XP... pobrecitos... y sip, no quize dejarlo en el tipico "por que kami asi quizo", odio eso, asi que intente darle una explicacion, que quizas no es la mejor ni la mas correcta, pero, se hizo loque se pudo, basandose en lo comprobado cientificamente de que todos, antes de nacer, somos mujeres... que cosas...

**saku-ann:** No preguntare por tu nick, por que aun que Ann me cae bien -para ser amiga de Kamio para que ayude a este a quedarse con Tachibana, Momo o Ibu, o amiga de Momo para que se quede con Ryoma, no mas-, la otra no me la trago para nada -¡Por todas las anti-plastas que la ahogen en aceite hirviendo a esa deshonra para las mujeres!, por kami, si hasta Misa me cae bien a su lado, gomen, pero...-, mas si te agradecere enormemente tu rewui, y ojala este capitulo te haya gustado -¡Dedicado y propaganda para el mejor foro de PoT, aqui su presidenta del Fans club de la Stronger y de Eiji-sama, miembro del Seigaku, hija de la Stronger, Tenipuri Team!-. Y si, veremos que pasa con la abstencion... les hara daño XP.

Bye Bye...


End file.
